London Buses route 75
London Buses route 75 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Selkent. The service is on a busy bus corridor as it is the only form of public transport to link together Lewisham and Croydon. Recently the 75 has been put under threat from the Croydon Tramlink which has plans to extend to Catford and Lewisham. History The 75 started operation on 15 December 1912 as a daily route between Woolwich (Free Ferry) and South Croydon (Swan & Sugar Loaf). It was operated by Tillings Bus Company and has been the only motor bus route in London to carry the route number 75. The route was acquired by the London General Omnibus Company Co Ltd which extended it from Croydon to Caterham Valley. In 1950 the 75 worked from Woolwich Ferry by way of Charlton, Blackheath and Lee Green and carry on from Catford missing out Lewisham. RT type buses were used. In 1960 the route was extended, on weekdays only, to South Croydon, from West Croydon station. In 1983 it converted to single person operation, using Leyland Titans. In 1991 the 75 was withdrawn between Woolwich and Blackheath and, later in the same year, stopped running to Blackheath in favour of Lewisham being the terminating stop, additionally there was an extended Saturday shopping hours service to Surrey Quays. The route was also diverted in Sydenham, running to Woolstone Road and Mayow Road instead of the original Bell Green. In 1994 beyond Lewisham was abandoned to make the more or less current route of Lewisham to West Croydon, although, in that year, it was converted to single decker operation. Volvo Olympian operation started again in 1997 and, in 2002, the final change to the route happened at the southern end extending to Croydon Fairfield Halls. Since then Alexander ALX400s have been used on the route. In 2000 the 54 route was shortened to Elmers End (due to the new Croydon Tramlink) and so the 75 had become quite a busy route. Despite this, the night service of the route, between 2am and 4am, was little used during the week and was withdrawn on 19 May 2007. Current route Route departing Lewisham * Lewisham Station Loampit Vale * Lewisham High Street * Lee Bridge * Lewis Grove * Lewisham High Street * Rushey Green * Catford Road * Catford Bridge Station * Catford Station * Catford Road * Catford Hill * Woolstone Road * Perry Vale * Mayow Road * Sydenham Road * Sydenham (near 'Station)'' * Newlands Park * '''Penge East Station * Lennard Road * Parish Lane * Green Lane * Penge * Croydon Road * Anerley * Croydon Road * Penge Road * Goat House Bridge * South Norwood Clocktower (for Norwood Junction Station) * Selhurst Road * Selhurst Station * Selhurst Road * Northcote Road (for BRIT School) * Whitehorse Road * St. James’s Road * Newgate * Wellesley Road (for West Croydon Bus and Rail Stations) then * Wellesley Road * Croydon Park Lane * Croydon Fairfield Halls Route departing Croydon * Central Croydon Fairfield Halls * Croydon Whitgift Shopping Centre * Croydon Park Lane * Wellesley Road * Station Road * West Croydon Bus Station (for West Croydon Station) * Station Road * Wellesley Road * St. James’s Road * Hogarth Crescent * Whitehorse Road * Northcote Road (for BRIT School) * Selhurst Road * Selhurst Station * Selhurst Road * South Norwood Clocktower (for Norwood Junction Station) * Goat House Bridge * Penge Road * Croydon Road * Anerley * Croydon Road * Penge * Green Lane * Parish Lane * Lennard Road * Penge East Station * Newlands Park * Sydenham (near 'Station)'' * Sydenham Road * Mayow Road * Perry Vale * Woolstone Road * Catford Hill * Catford Road * '''Catford Station * Catford Bridge Station * Catford Road * Rushey Green * Lewisham High Street * Lewis Grove * Lee Bridge * Lewisham High Street * Lewisham Station Previous route 75s in London This has been the only route to carry the number 75 on a motor-bus route in London. There were also in London: *In 1913 a Highbury Moorgate via New North Road Horse Tram route 75. *Between 1914 - 1939 a Stamford Hill Holborn via Dalston, Essex Road, Angel, Rosebery Avenue Tram route 75. See also *List of bus routes in London *Selkent External links *Transport for London *East London Bus Group *London Bus Routes Fotopic *Full Timetable (PDF) Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Lewisham Category:Transport in Croydon Category:Transport in Bromley